Macy
Macy, labeled The Conceited Geek, is a contestant on Reality TV Gone Insane on the East Team. Biography Macy grew up with brothers who were her own age. But instead of doing girl stuff she liked to follow under her brothers wings and do what they did. Where trading cards came into her life. Ever since she was eleven years old she was always more popular with the neighborhood geeks then she was in school at all. But doing battles, trading and collecting got her to where she thinks she is in life. Reality TV Gone Insane Macy arrives to the competition in Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1. When Tony tries to give her an entrance, Macy stops him saying that she's already to awesome for that. She then proceeds over to the others saying to back up because she needs room (they do not hesitate due to her smell). Macy then states that this game is going to be easy, like the Hulk crushing a bug. Later, Macy tells Jessica that she is going to win the game and there's nothing anyone normal could do about it. Jessica then replies with a compliment, allowing Macy to see that at least someone has common sense in this game. Zack follows up by telling her she's not making the best first impression. Macy disregards him and says all she needs to win are her cards. After Mike arrives, Macy once again reassures everyone that she will be the winner, and when Aaron says he'll be the winner, she insults him saying he might want to look into the mirror again. Ro'Chelle then says she believes Macy needs to look into a mirror, causing LeQuisha to laugh, and makes Macy yell at both of them. Macy is then placed on the East Team to her excitement, as East is "the direction the black bird went to save Rouge" and that being where "Meir Island" is. This causes Kent to tell her to stop talking and for him to insult her femininity. Causing her to get very upset. When shown their cabin, Macy states that she refuses to stay here as they need a mansion with five stories. However, after Jamie cleans the entire cabin, Macy states that she could have done the same. In the confessional, Macy then expresses that no one here can take her seriously and that they should since she's a valuable player. The next morning, Ro'Chelle is freaking out so Macy tells her to shut up and clearly that this must be a prank pulled by the other team. Ro'Chelle then reminds her about her cards, hoping they get ruined in the water, causing Macy to panic and hold them above her head. Trivia *It is revealed that Macy has three older brothers *Macy is one of the four contestants to have brown hair **The others being Joseph, Zack and Trevor *Macy is one of the contestants who wouldn't use the money for college, as revealed by their biographies **The others being Miranda, Jessica, Aaron, Kent, Tyson, Ro'Chelle, Chelsea, Joseph, Jamie, and LeQuisha *Macy is the only contestant to make reference to pop culture **As she has made references to "The Incredible Hulk," "X-Men," and "Pokémon" Category:Reality TV Gone Insane Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:East Team